In a Shadow Must Come Light
by Emmy-chan3334
Summary: Temari meets Itachi. They fall in love. By twisted fate, how will their love sustain?
1. Lost and Found

**Needless to say, I sucked this story up, so I've decided to right my wrongs, by rewriting the whole story so you don't feel like you're reading a whole paragraph and then they turn three years older. Don't mind me, I'm just the average writer/artist critisizing my own work.**

Temari is now eleven, Itachi is twelve, Gaara is eight, and Kankuro is nine.

* * *

"Father? Where are you going?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't concern you, Temari." Her father replied, calm for the moment.

"Are you going to Konoha again?" She asked, almost positive that this was the case.

"It is not of importance to you." He answered, impassive.

"Why can't I take Chuunin Exams, father?" She inquired.

"Because you need to wait for your brother, Gaara. He is our weapon, and we must hone his skills and make them sharp." He started, finally giving in.

"If I came, assisting Gaara would make it all the more easier!" Temari started, raising her voice.

Her father grabbed her collar, leaning over and facing her up close. "What is it that makes Konoha so intriguing that it drives you to the point of disobeying your father and Kazekage?" He asked, not snapping just yet, but hissing.

Temari gulped, realizing what she had gotten herself into. Curse her outspoken self. "Yes, father." Temari replied shakily.

Without a word said, her father released Temari. She quickly scrambled out the door of his office. He could be quite frightening, and Temari wasn't fond of this side of him. Temari had never been to another hidden village, and she was just itching to see it.

* * *

The next morning, the Kazekage awoke from his deep slumber, clothing himself in sand protectant gear. It was simply robes, but it would save him some trouble in the future if a sandstorm were to appoach. He walked briskly to the gates of the village, and began his three day journey to Konoha.

Temari was dressed in her gear as well, fan strapped to her back. She informed the guards that she was to be with her father, and without question, they let her through the gates. As expected from the single princess of Suna. Temari searched for her father, spotting his silhouette on the horizon. She lept from dune to dune, hiding when her father turned around. He wasn't aware of his daughter following him, but that was simply because he was used to her chakra.

After about an hour of traveling, Temari needed a break. The trip was a long one, especially for a ten year old. But Temari perservered, and kept trying. She didn't have as sharp reflexes as she had when she had started following her father, but if she stopped now, it would only be days until she died of dehydration. Temari saw her father taking a break, and she more than willingly followed suit.

Temari sat among the swirling sand dunes, and the sun sent pastel colors stretching across the darkening sky. Temari took another long gulp of water from her water bottle, standing and glancing around to locate her father. She couldn't see his body among the sand, and she looked around again.

"Father?!" She yelled out, but her voice simply diminished in the wind.

She tried again and again, wandering among the lost sea of endless fine grain crystals. She became tired, and rested on a rock, the sun long gone. "Father..." She felt the tears build up, knowing full well that ninjas shouldn't cry.

A silhouette approached her from afar, Temari mistaking it for her dad. She looked up excitedly, waiting for him to come and save her from this unbearable desert. The character wasn't her father, and Temari wasn't quite sure who he was.

He had brown, shaggy hair, and he looked about forty. He was wobbly on his feet, and had a sick twisted smile on his face. He came closer to Temari, reaching to grope her. She felt the hot tears stream one by one down her tanned and smooth skin, making her eyes red. This couldn't be happening, not to her. He hadn't touched her yet, and before he could, and a ninja that was in the area stepped in front of this creeper, sending him flying into the sea of gritty sand.

He had a ponytail on the nape of his seck, and he wasn't facing Temari, so she couldn't see his face. The ANBU was a man, and he looked no older than a year from Temari. He turned to her for a split second, and turned into a cloud of billowing smoke as he left as grand as he had entered.

Temari stared at the ground where a kunai lay. It pointed in a direction, and Temari followed the direction with her eyes, seeing a hint of green in the distance.

* * *

Temari awoke in a tree she had took shelter in. She was on her second day of traveling, and had already made it to the forest. She had no idea if this was a shortcut or not, but she took it as a good omen. She stood, ready to go, and headed off in the direction she had set for herself. She walked for miles upon miles, it being afternoon when the Konoha gates came into sight.

It was a sight for sore eyes, and Temari definitely had some sore eyes from the grit. She sprinted the last twenty meters, coming up in front of the gate.

"Pass, please." The guard asked her.

"Um...I don't have a pass. I am Sabaku no Temari, the Kazekage's daughter." She confirmed showing identification.

"The Kazekage is in that building over there." The guard pointed.

Temari ran to the building, eyeing the place closely. She bursted through the doors, asking for her father from the receptionist. She gave her the room number, and Temari sprinted up the stairs. She knocked on her father's hotel room, and waited for an answer.

"What is it?" Her father asked, making the door crack open. His eyes went wide and then his face got red. "Temari! What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked angrily.

"I... um... Well you see, I wanted to go. So I followed you here..?" She explained rather awkwardly.

"Well, I guess since you're here. Come in, girl." He said, frustrated.

Temari sat down her belongings, and followed her father downstairs. He walked through the doors where she had entered, and the fresh air surrounded Temari once again. Her father was appraoched by a ninja with red eyes with black pinwheels. He had his hair tied in a familliar onyx ponytail on the nape of his neck. He had deep eye sockets, the result was lines. He was quite handsome, and looked to be a Chuunin.

"You..." Temari whispered, suprised to find the same boy who had saved her.

He didn't seem to recognize her, though, and she felt lost.

"I am to be your escort for your stay in Konoha, Kazekage-sama." The boy bowed, speaking formally.

"No need. Just watch after my delinquent daughted," The Kazekage instructed.

"Of course." The boy bowed his head in the wake of the Kazekage.

Once her father was gone, Temari turned to the boy. "I want to explore." She stated, as more of an order than a request.

He nodded, heading off down the road. Temari followed him, wondering where he could be leading her.

"Oh.." Temari smiled dreamily. The park was wonderful and lush. The tree's leaves were green and full of life, along with the jade grass. The pond that sat three feet from the tree rippled from the ducks and the fish. It was wonderful.

The boy sat under the tree's shade, facing the pond. Temari followed suit, removing her shoes. Letting her toes soak in the water, Temari cleared her throat. "I'm Temari." She spoke up.

"Itachi." He said, impassive.

Itachi...Her mind repeated. What a beautiful name...

* * *

**What do you think of my new improvements. Way better than the first, huh? R&R PLOX!!!**


	2. Her Story

Itachi and Temari sat underneath the shade of the largest tree in Konoha's smallest park.

"I'm Itachi." He said.

"Temari." She said, obviously thinking in another world.

"Something's bothering you." He noted, not bothering to look at her.

"Perhaps." She said, trying to escpe the current conversation Itachi and her were sharing.

"May I ask what it is?" He asked.

"That doesn't concern you."

"Is it your dad?"

She paused. "Maybe."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, trying not to smirk.

She turned her head away from him in defiance. "Maybe."

"It is!" He said, triumphant.

She stuck her lower lip out and crossed her arms, ready to pout.

"What'd he do?" He asked, now curious.

"Shut up." She said, pouting.

"You can tell me!" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, shaking her.

"Daddy would kill me."

"He doesn't need to know."

She went wide-eyed. "Really? You won't tell?"

He shrugged. "Who is there to tell?"

"Okay." She nodded in defeat, and began to tell her sad story.

* * *

"-and that was when I had to come here because he was being mean." She finished.

The sun was setting and her father would be back soon.

"That's sad..." Itachi said as he patted her back. "But we have to leave soon."

"Okay..." She said, obviously disapointed.

"It's okay, your dad is going to be here all of next week." He mused.

"Really?!" She perked up.

"Yes!" He laughed, and they walked to the hotel Temari and her father were staying at.

* * *

Itachi walked her up to the door.

"Goodbye." He said.

"Bye bye!" She said and hugged him.

Before Itachi could hug back Temari giggled and went inside the hotel.


	3. 5 Questions

Okay so I'm doing a day thing. I want at least one review per chapter, and after I confirm that I have another review, I have to make sure that I didn't already create a chappy that day! I'm happy because I can put some thought into this story!

Luvvies,

Emmy-chan

* * *

Itachi woke up refreshed in his room. He yawned.

"Itachi?" His mother knocked on his door.

"Coming." He sighed.

Itachi stumbled into the shower, turning on the water. At first it was cold, which woke him up, but then turned warm. He relaxed and stepped out. He got dressed and ate a couple of sticks of dango.

"That's not good for you, Itachi. You're still growing."

He grunted.

"Bye, Mom." He said.

"Bye, Itachi." She replied.

Itachi kept his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the Hokage Tower. He knocked on his door.

"Enter." The third hokage said. (A/N: I wasn't sure what hokage was currently serving the village when Itachi was seven!) "Itachi your mission is still current, so any reports?"

"No, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied.

"Okay, meet them at 8:30 at the hotel entrance."

"Hai."

Itachi hurried out of the Hokage Tower and went to a dango shop. He got a box of fresh dango as a snack for Temari.

* * *

At 8:28 Itachi went to the entrance of the hotel, not wanting to be late.

Temari tried to keep up with her dad to the lobby of the hotel, but her stride was no match to his angry one.

"Daddy, wait up!" She said.

"No." He said, pissed off.

The fourth Kazekage sped out of the hotel, leaving Temari in the dust. When Temari finally came out of the hotel she was panting. She smiled.

"Hi Itachi-kun!"

"Hello, Temari-chan!" He smiled too.

"What are we going to do today, Itachi-kun?"

"I brought some dango." He said.

"What's dango?"

Itachi went wide-eyed. Dango was his favorite food.

"Lets go to the lake and eat some." He suggested.

"Okay!"

'Why do I always feel so happy when I'm with her?' Itachi asked himself.

They made it to the lake and sat on the shore.

"Want to play a game, Itachi-kun?" Temari asked.

"Sure, what game?"

"I was thinking we could play 5 Questions."

"How do you play that?" He asked, taking a bite of dango.

"The rules are simple: You get 1 pass, but the rest of the questions you have to answer truthfully, doesn't matter what it is."

"Okay."

"I want to go first. What is your favorite color?" She asked.

"Red. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, two brothers. My brother Gaara is two, and my brother Kankuro is four. Do you?"

"Uh huh. My little brother named sasuke. He is also four. What is your mothers name?"

"Karura. What's your moms name?"

"Mikoto. Whats your favorite flower?"

"Evening Primrose. Do you like hugs?"

"From you." He said, without thinking.

She looked shocked.

"Can I hug you?" He asked.

"Sure! Can I hug back?" She asked.

"Yes. Want to be my girlfriend?"

Temari grinned mischeiviously. "Pass."


	4. Girlfriend?

Okay so I'm working on a NaruTema and a PeinKona right now, also. It might be delayed some, but whatever I'll do my best. No really, I'm doing fanfiction in most of my spare time. *laughs* That's pretty lame, but yeah! I feel no need to do a disclaimer, because if I owned Naruto, then what would I be doing on ?! Eh.... Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Itachi and Temari were secretly hugging in one of the trees near the gates of Konoha. Temari had to leave in 12 minutes.

"I'll miss you, Itachi-kun!" She said, grinning so wide that she had to close her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Tema-chan." Itachi said. "When will you get back?"

"I'll find a way to sneak back to Konoha!" Temari giggled.

"Temari? Want to be my secret girlfriend?" Itachi asked, looking away.

"Does this answer your question?" Temari asked, as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

PAUSE

Now here's the thing that ruins this perfect moment:

PLAY

* * *

"TEMARI!!!" Temar's father roared. "TIME TO GO!!!"

"Yikes! I have to go now, Itachi!" She said, giving him a final squeeze and a kiss.

Temari lept out of the tree, and casually walked up behind her father.

One...

Two...

Three...

Her father stormed out of Konoha, Temari on his heels.

* * *

Itachi felt where his cheek had been kissed. He felt like celebrating! His very first girlfriend! Itachi went to report to the Hokage, then went home. Not bothering to hide the spring in his step.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" His father asked.

"Nothing!" Itachi said, smiling.

"What's good?" His father prodded.

Itachi paused. He had to think fast.

"Restocked in dango at the shop!" He said, way to enthusiastic.

"Okay, son." Itachi's father said, weirded out.

Itachi walked to his room. Tema-chan would be back next year, if she made it. The Chuunin Exams were coming up, and what's even better? He might be in the Annual Chuunin exams!

* * *

Temari laughed. "Daddy! I'm right here!"

He spun around. His face was red.

"CHILD. YOU. NEED. TO. TELL. ME!!! WHAT. WERE. YOU. DOING. WITH. THE. UCHIHA?!?!" He yelled.

"Talking." She simply said.

"About what?" He snapped.

"Dango." She said, and innocently smiled.

"Anything you want to tell me?" He said.

"Nope. His favorite food is dango. That's all."

"Okay." He said, suspicious.

'**AIYEE!! I did it! I semi-lied and didn't get caught!' **Her inner self cheered.

* * *

OOC Itachi, OOC Itachi! YAY!!!

**Itachi: Not yay.**

**Emmy-chan: Yes yay!**

**Itachi: No.**

**Emmy-chan: Yes.**

**Itachi: Ha! I'm in character!**

**Emmy-chan: Not anymore!**

**Itachi: I love Tema-chan!**

**Emmy-chan: MUAHAHA!!!**

See ya next chappy!


	5. Second Meeting

Temari was 11. She missed Itachi so much. An entire 2 years had passed without seeing eachother. Plenty of men had asked Temari countless times for dates, but she remained loyal. If Temari's father found out, she'd be dead meat on her trip to Konoha. Temari grinned and shined her new fan. It was so cool! It opened and closed. It was her easiest way out of a tight situation! Temari grinned. Tomarrow was the day. She was going to Konoha.

Temari drew in a sharp breath when she felt a pain in her heart as she thought of Itachi. He must be handsome now. His black hair tied back, his onyx eyes staring into her soul, his-

"What are you thinking about Temari?" Kankuro, her brother who she never saw demanded, gripping her shoulder. Temari winced inwardly. She adjusted her composure.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kankuro!" Temari answered standing up and turning on heel to face him. "What are you even doing in my room?! I was just about to come out!" Temari exploded, referring to their sparring match.

Kankuro put his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to wake the dragon! Now she's blowin' up all over!"

Temari growled. "I'm going to the dango shop!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Tea shop!" She corrected. There was no dango shop in Suna, therefore Kankuro didn't know what dango was.... Or so she thought...

"Dango shop?" Kankuro lightened. "I love dango!" Kankuro started dancing for joy outside. Temari's eyes bugged. _My brother is retarded.... _She thought reluctantly. _He plays with dolls..._

* * *

Temari woke with a start. _Itachi! _Temari thought with glee. Today was the day! Temari showered, dressed, and ran to her fathers room.

"Father I'm ready to go!" She blurted exitedly.

"Okay, Temari." He mumbled, ad walked out the door. Temari gripped her stuff and walked beside her father, speeding up once in a while.

* * *

It was dark when they reached Konoha. There were lights strung up on the houses and shops. The Kazekage was definately welcome. Temari glanced at her father.

"I'm going to the concession stands."

"Okay." He mumbled, greatful for her making her leave.

Temari skipped to the dango stand set up for the welcoming ceremony. Temari ducked into the shop and sat down, not realizing Itachi was right next to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Temari turned, and was hugged.

"Welcome back." He whispered lovingly into her ear.

---

To say the least, Temari was shocked. So shocked that she couldn't hug back.

"I-i-itachi?" She stuttered.

"Temari?" He whispered.

"Y-yes." Temari nuzzled into his neck.

"Temari, I'm a Anbu." He said, as if it were a confession.

"Anbu?! But I'm only a genin... You probably don't want me anymore..."

Itachi nuzzled her neck. "I still adore you, your Temari."

Temari blushed. Itachi grabbed her hand and released the hug. He held out a stick of dango, and Temari grabbed it willingly. She munched on it as Itachi led her through the large city of Konoha. He took her to his house. Itachi opened the front door. His parents turned their heads.

"Mom, dad, this is Temari." Itachi introduced Temari to his parents.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Itachis dad, Fugaku, raised a eyebrow.

Itachi grinned. "Yes!" Temari blushed.

"Well, she's very cute, son!" Itachi's mother smiled.

"S-sabaku No Temari." Temari bowed politely.

"Father? Itachi is here?" Sasuke asked, then brightend and hugged Itachi. "Hi nee-san!"

"Hello, Sasuke." Itachi said, turning to Temari. "Temari this is Sasuke, my little brother."

Temari grinned and held out her hand towards Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! I'm Temari!"

Sasuke twitched. He held out a reluctant hand. "Hello." _Another person to steal Itachi... I'll have to do something about this... _Sasuke thought, grimacing.


End file.
